


Septiplier and anti septiplier smut

by Alex_kawaii_p0tat0



Category: AntiSeptiplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_kawaii_p0tat0/pseuds/Alex_kawaii_p0tat0
Summary: Some septiplier and anti septiplier smut for all you lovelies





	Septiplier and anti septiplier smut

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is gay smut if you don't like it leave if you do I hope you enjoy

One Monday afternoon markiplier ,or markimoo as jack called him, was scrolling through tumblr because a friend had suggested the app to him he had been scrolling for a while when he saw something with his and jacks name on it. It was fanart but not the normal kind he always received but...a different kind. Mark blushed at the drawing of jack riding him and a caption saying septiplier away! Jack walked into the small apartment they bad been sharing because mark had nowhere to really go until he got compleatly mibed into his own apartment mark quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket still blushing jack looked at him for a second then asked if everything was okay mark tried to respond but his voice cracked "y-yeah "jack just walked over to the mini fridge as he bent down mark couldn't help but stare at his ass jack stood up with a blob of tinfoil and took it to the microwave he leaned on the counter and tried to talk to mark "so...what were you looking at markimoo " marks pants got tighter at the name jack called him from time to time mark blushed even more "um...just some old Instagram photos" jack nodded in "okay well I'm going to be recording in a little but so yeah..." Jack headed down to the recording room to record his video for the day *marks pov* I crept down to the room I had been staying in closing the door and quickly throwing off my uncomfortable pants I softly stroked the bulge in my underwear moaning at the pleasure I quickly threw off my underwear and gasped at the cold air hitting my erect member I began slowly stroking gradually picking up the speed I moaned out jacks name imagining his soft lips around my cock *jacks pov* after I was done recording my video I went to go check on mark but when I went to the living room he wasn't there so I went to the guest room *noones pov* as mark was reaching his climax jack Burst in the door upon hearing his name called loudly and saw mark pleasuring himself and moaning jacks name mark came and noticed just as jack ran back out of the room blushing intensely *jacks pov * u walked in and saw mark moaning and calling out my name I blushed intensely as my pants got tighter and I ran out *marks pov* after I came I cleaned up and got dressed I went out I. The living room to see jack playing call of duty 3 and acting like he didn't see a thing he offered me to play and I accepted *noones pov * after a while if playing games and laughing together mark and jack looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity "umm..so I um..." Mark stuttered awkwardly "about earlier" jack smiled " it's okay mark I uh feel the same way " mark looked confuzled (yes confuzled) at jack and both of their pants got tighter by looking into each others eyes "jack... To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
